Bendamustine (IUPAC name: 4-{5-[bis(2-chloroethyl)amino]-1-methyl-1H-benzimidazol-2-yl}butanoic acid) having the structural formula
is a nitrogen mustard belonging to the family of drugs called alkylating agents. Bendamustine has been shown to be effective in the treatment of chronic lymphocytic leukemias and lymphomas. Bendamustine is normally used in its hydrochloride salt form as active agent. However, efficacy in terms of cytotoxicity and/or cytostaticity is a challenging issue and a critical problem.
Conventionally, bendamustine (HCl) is prepared by a process as disclosed e.g. in DD 34727 and J. Chen et al., Org. Process Res. Dev. 2011, 15, p. 1063-1072. Furthermore, DD 34727 discloses derivatives of bendamustine hydrochloride having the following structural formulae
in which derivatives the carbon chain linking the carboxylic acid moiety to the benzimidazole ring structure is shortened by one methylene unit and extended by one methylene unit, respectively. However, antiproliferative activities of the aforementioned higher and the lower homologues of bendamustine have not been reported.
There is still a need for bendamustine derivatives, and thus an object of the present invention is to provide bendamustine related compounds with useful properties and therapeutical effects, and therapeutical uses thereof.